Dead warriors tournament
by Last to fall
Summary: Yep, another tournament fic, this one takes place during Goku's stay on the Great Kaio's planet training. New fighters, great fights and only one champion. Some cool outbursts by some fighters. FINISHED. Please R
1. New tournament

Dead warriors tournament

Chapter 1

Four years had gone by since the last tournament at the Great Kaio Sama's mansion. Goku kept on training as hard as he could with the North Kaio, who oftenly came by the great KaioSama'a planet to check on his fighters who trained there.

Goku was obviously his strongest fighter. On each practice, he would fight many other oponents and still he would beat them up with not a big effort. With each day he trained, he became stronger. So did his sparing partners, although they would never catch up with Goku.

On the section of the planet devoted to the disciples of the west Kaio, a somewhere similar situation was going on with Pikkon being the main "man" on the group. Even with his heavy clothes on he could easily defeat any fighter that crossed his path.

As the years had gone by, other strong fighters had joined the lines of fighters sponsored by the other Kaios. Same case as with Pikkon's group and as was about to happen with the Northern galaxy group.

-Gather round here- the North Kaio called his fighters-. Let me introduce you to Kaekin. Kaekin was chosen by the god of his planet to receive a great amount of power in order to destroy a very powerful enemy. Unfortunately, he died of a serious disease after fullfilling his objective, so here we have him now.

The alien was pretty tall. Taller than Goku, his skin was bright blue, he had dark eyes, and pointy long orange hair combed upwards. His body complexion was pretty muscular., very well built. He emanated a great amount of power. All the fighters present could sense that. He was going to prove a great sparring partner.

Hi- he said-. I guess I will learn your names on the long run. After all I have all eternity to learn them- he smiled-. So how do we train here?

I'll leave you guys to carry on with your training- said the North Kaio and simply left the place.

Hi- said Goku-. My name's Goku. How about a little practice. I can sense your quite strong.

You don't even know half about it- answered Kaekin.

Then show me.

Goku began powering up. The rest of the fighters gathered round both of them forming a sort of ring with ploenty of space for them to spar. Kaekin also powered up and charged at Goku. The blueish alien released a series of punches and kicks that Goku dodged and blocked. The alien wasn't able to land a single hit on the saiyan. Kaekin then retreated and assumed his fighting stance waiting for Goku to make his move. Goku came back on him with a rain of punches and kicks. Kaekin blocked every strike Goku tried to land on him. When Kaekin blocked Goku's last attempt to punch him, Goku then changed tactics and with the same fist that had been blocked, grabbed Kaekin by the hand and pulled the alien towards him. The saiyan then sunk his elbow into the alien's stomach.

The fight soon heated up as Kaekin jumped over Goku and once he was at the proper position, he kicked Goku's back. Goku turned around and received another kick at his face. Once again, Goku charged at him punching and kicking, this time faster and harder than before. Kaekin couldn't block and/or dodge all of Goku's attacks now. He then began counterstriking with punches and kicks of his own. The fight that had begun pretty boring had now turned into an all out battle.

All the fighters surrounding the two contenders were astonished. Finally someone to be even with Goku. They all cheered for Goku at the beginning, but when they saw how strong Kaekin was, their cheers began to be directed to both fighters.

Fight! Fight! Fight!- they cheered over and over.

Cease and desist whatever you're doing this instant!- ordered a strong voice coming form the sky above them. It was the Great Kaio's voice that was heard all over his planet.

Goku and Kaekin stopped sparring and payed close attention to whatever the Great Kaio had to say.

-In exactly 72 hours from now we will begin a new Martial Arts Tournament- he announced. The announcement made everybody begin talking between themselves whispering any sorts of comments-. Silence please. For this tournament some rules have changed. There will be no preliminary round. Instead, each of the four Kaios will pick four fighters from their groups and they will be sorted out to fight the tournament. These tournaments will from now on be hosted every twenty years. The winner will own a place in my wall of champions and of course, the pleasure and honor of knowing he or she is the strongest fighter from this world. Carry on with your training, specially now. Each Kaio has 72 hours to pick four of their fighters to represent him.

The Great Kaio's voice disspapeared. Goku turned to Kaekin and shook his hand.

Great fight- said Goku-. I trust that wasn't all your strength, right?

Not even close- answered Kaekin-. Looks like we will surely shake the tournament.

OK-interrupted the North Kaio-. In order for me to finally leave you alone I must choose the four fighters who will be representing all of you in the tournament. So as you all might imagine they will be Goku, Oli (the human, I think that was his name), Ponn (a one eyed human looking alien) and our newest but very strong member Kaekin.

Having said that, he left. Goku and the other fighters carried on with their training. Goku put on very heavy bracelets on wrists and feet. The others just kept on sparring.

In his mansion, the Great Kaio breathed easily and smooth as he drunk a cold drink and watched TV.

Now I won't have to worry about offering to train anyone- he thought to himself-. With the rhythm some of these guys have I will soon become an old useless man with a big house for them to come and fight here. That's ok by me.


	2. New fighters

Dead warriors tournament

Chapter 2

The 72 hours went by as the fighters kept on training. Once again, every fighter in the Great Kaio's planet gathered inside the space room. On the biggest asteroid, where the arena had been set up. The fighters that had participated in the previous tournament greeted each other as they met once again in the same arena.

The four Kaios gathered once again and they kinda greeted each other.

So North Kaio feeling lucky?- asked a chuckling voice form the shortest Kaio.

You know Goku actually won last time West Kaio, don't play stupid- answered back a pissed off North Kaio-. Besides I got a new fighter worth checking out. Wanna place any bet?

Oh that depends on the mood I'm in during the tournament. If your boys actually put on a good show I just might.

We're here too- interrupted the East Kaio-. And believe me, this is definitely not going to be like last time. I've got a couple of new fighters that will surely make history and leave yours far behind.

Always boasting, never proving- said the tall south Kaio-. I can assure you one of my fighters will surely be on the finals. Prepare to witness the strongest fighter ever.

Yeah, prepare to see Goku once more- answered the North Kaio laughing.

Well if Pikkon and Goku are the best you've got, prepare to see them go down- said the East Kaio.

Alright- interrupted them the Great Kaio-. Don't argue anymore. When the tournament is done we'll see who was right and who wasn't. Each of you now number your fighters so the the fights can be sorted out.

Each Kaio went his way and gathered round his/her team. They though it carefully as to how the fights might have been sorted out. Giving their fighters the correct numbers was a matter of cleverness and witts.

Goku, you'll be number… 2-began the North Kaio-, Oli you'll be number 1, Ponn you'll be number 3 and Kaekin number 4.

Once the other Kaios had numbered their fighters and informed the comentarist with the mushroom on his head, he picked up a microphone and announced.

Attention all fighters and Kaios. The numbers have been picked and this is how the tournament will be carried on.

A couple of little aliens uncovered a giant screen with the fixture to the tournament. The screen automatically got filled with the names of the fighters.

First fight will be between number 1 of the South Unja and number one of the north Oli. Second fight will be between number 1 of the east Blot and number 1 of the west Cryfel. Third fight between number two of the north Goku and number two of the east Polgaran. Fourth fight between number two of the south and number two of the west Gullel. Fifth fight between number three of the east Tilert and number three of the south Yufas. Sixth fight between number three of the north Ponn and number three of the west Pikkon. Seventh fight between number four of the north Kaekin and number four of the south Kalinto. Last fight between number four of the East Aqua and number four of the west Lagar.

Having said all that, the comentarist took a deep breath. Everyone looked at the board. They tried to prevent who could win each fight, although with all the new fighters it would be a hard job. For Goku, all he could do was expect everything to go as he wanted and he could face either Pikkon or Kaekin in the finals. However, he couldn't make his mind about the outcome of that fight. He knew nothing about the other fighters and his stomach was already roaring.

Fighters please prepare yourselves- the comentarist announced-. The tournament will begin in half an hour.

The second the mushroom head stopped talking, Goku rushed to the table where all the food was waiting to be savagely devoured by the hungry saiyan. Goku's harvest of food was soon interrupted by a smirking laughter from behind him. He turned around and saw Pikkon looking at him and smiling.

So, preparing for the upcoming battles- said Pikkon.

No, just filling my belly- answered Goku-. You must be considerably stronger than before, right?

I'm pretty sure I'll get to the final again. But you need to watch out. I've been practising with some new talents that could really be more than a challenge to you.

You know I love challenges- he said while he chewed a large piece of meat which he quickly swallowed-. And you be careful with Kaekin, our new fighter. I met him just three days ago and I don't know how strong he really is but he sure seems promising.

Thanks for the advice- said Pikkon and began walking away-. I'll meet you in the finals.

After Pikkon walked away, the North Kaio came with the other three fighters in his team and gathered them round.

Well I always told you to analise and learn form your oponents- he told his fighters-. So what can we learn from what we see?

The only fighters form last tournament are Pikkon and Aqua- answered Oli.

Right, we know how they fight- said the north Kaio-. Now we need to observe and analise the techniques of the other fighters. For what we know up to now, everything could happen. So expect the unexpectable.

No offending- said Goku-. But we're all dead right now. The part of expecting the unexpectable we already have it in us.


	3. Oli vs Unja

Dead warriors tournament

Chapter 3

The first fight was just about to begin. Oli versus Unja. Oli and his oponent stepped onto the arena. His oponent was a tall, aggressive looking woman. Her skin was scaled and light green. She wore short black hair and had piercing green eyes. She was not so beautiful, her face was filled with a killing look. Oli looked much stronger with monstruous muscles and being much taller. However, he could sense a great ki in his oponent.

Ready- the comentarist said. Both fighters inmediately assumed their fighting crouch.

Don't think she's weak just because she's a woman- screamed the North Kaio-. She wouldn't be in the South Kaio's team if she was weak.

Remember what I told you in our practice- screamed the South Kaio-. Show no mercy and only use your special technique as a last resort.

Fight!- the little mushroom head announced.

Oli waited for Unja to make the first move. The tall woman charged against the human. She began her attack with a powerful kick that missed its objective. Oli then counterstruck with a punch that was blocked by the green woman. Unja grabbed Oli's fist and then lifted the giant man over her head and threw him away from her. Oli was heading in the direction of the seats where the croud was watching the fight. He stopped in mid way of his collision course and headed back at his oponent. Unja waited for Oli's attack in her guard up position.

When Oli got close enough he delivered a single perfect punch at Unja's face. Unja retreated and from a safe distance shot a piercing ki blast at the human, who deviated it with a move from his hand. Unja then released a rain of ki blasts upon the human. Oli saw them coming but didn't try to dodge them. He just crossed his arms to protect his face and took the hits directly. A huge cloud of smoke formed around Oli due to the explosions.

Unja stopped launching ki blasts and reassumed her guard position. The smoke still floated in that section of the arena. Suddenly, the smoke was blown away by the energy field Oli had formed around him when he increased his ki. He then charged at Unja. He began attacking her with a flying kick. Unja ducked and dodged it. She then stood up and threw a kick at the human who blocked it.

Oli punched Unja once and the punch was blocked by the alien woman, twice and his fist made direct contact with her face. He then began punishing his oponent. The human unleashed a furious rain of puches over the green female.

Unja took the beating defenseless, but when she saw a flaw in Oli's moves, she stroke. She waited until Oli's guard was in its lowest point and drove her punch ito Oli's belly. She then launched a strong sidekick at Oli's belly that sent him flying backwards. Unja then flew up high into the sky and prepared for another attack.

In an awesome move Unja manages to hit back Oli and flees to the sky- the coemntarist said-. Up to now we've seen Oli carry the fight but this has only just begun.

Unja landed on one of the small planets that floated around and began building up her ki. Oli stayed on the platform and did the same thing. Both fighters' kis began rising. Oli was the one to make the first move this time as he flew towards Unja. He shot a single and powerful blast at the female fighter.

Unja jumped over Oli's blast, that crashed and destroyed the little planet on which she was standing. She then came down towards Oli and they began trading punches and kicks once again. This time, Unja began taking the advantage as she was landing more punches on Oli that he could block. Finally she grabbed Oli by the arm and began spinning. She then released Oli who was sent crashing into another small planet.

Unja quickly flew towards the crater where Oli was lying. Her flight was stopped by a huge beam from Oli's crater. The beam made a direct impact on the alien woman. Unja was driven back into the platform. The bveam had done serious damage to her. Oli then emerged from the crater and descended to the platform to continue attacking Unja.

Once again they locked themselves into a continuous exchange of punches and kicks. This time Oli took the advantage right away. The human waws beating up the alien again. He then sent her away a kick to her gut.

Unja soon stood back up and assumed her fighting crouch. Oli prepared for another attack. Suddenly he felt a stinging sensation in his right arm. He spotted then a big swollen red spot on his arm. It was as if something had stung him.

-So you're already feeling it- said Unja-. Every 24 hours my body generates a poison sting which I must get rid of before the acumulation of poison kills me. Normally the poison is deadly if it's not treated right away, but I guess you won't die. I just hope it can stun you enough.

Amazing. Unja has just stung Oli with a poison… dart, I guess- the announcer said-. How will this affect the outcome of the fight?

I'm not stunned yet- said Oli as he built up his ki once more.

He charged at Unja, but soon began to feel dizzy. His movements became clumsy and slower. Unja had no trouble in blocking Oli's attacks and lifting him above her head and tossing him at the ground.

Seeing Oli in a lamentable state, Unja picked him up and lifted him above her head once more. She showed to the public that she had won by walking round the arena with her oponent nearly unconscious in her arms.

Suddenly, Oli regained consciousness, rolled over to release himself from Unja's grip and grabbing her by her hands, he performed some sort of judo clutch to throw her down over his shoulder. By the time this happened, they were both standing near the edge of the platform, so when Unja hit the ground, she did so outside the ring.

After winning the fight, Oli returned to his nearly unconscious state once again and fell to the floor. A giant gong sounded giving end to the first fight. The Norht Kaio and his fighters soon moved in to get Oli out of the platform and take him to a bed where he could lie down until the effect of the poison passed. Unja was punching the ground in anger.

Astonishing. In an incredible turn of events Oli managed to drive Unja out of the platform with his last breath- said the mushroom headed comentarist.

The croud cheered and aplauded the Earth fighter who had managed to win inspite of his considerable disadvantage. Now it was time for the next fight.


	4. Even the weaker are strong

Dead warriors tournament

Chapter 4

Blot form the east and Cryfel from the west entered the arena. Both looking serious and focused on their oponent. Blot was a huge, blue skinned and one eyed monster. His hands alone could grab Goku's entire torso. He was a really scary oponent. He looked as a barbarian since he was only wearing an underpant made with the skin of some alien creature.

Cryfel was a built human looking alien. He was as tall as Oli. His hair was red and all over his body, his skin was covered with tattoos. Bizarre, abstract tattoos, possibly simbols that ment something in his planet. He was just wearing pants, no shoes or anything above the waist. His toe nails were long and sharp. Same as his fangs which were easily noticeable every time he opened his mouth.

Prepare to see a your second oponent in action- Pikkon told Goku-. Cryfel is a really strong and dangerous creature. Be thankful Blot is already dead, otherwise he would die instantly in this fight.

So you're so sure Cryfel will win this fight- assumed Goku.

Yes. If you had trained with him you'd know it by personal experience. Blot stands no chance.

Having said that, Pikkon returned to sit next to the west Kaio. As Pikkon left, Kaekin came near Goku.

How strong is that guy?- he asked the saiyan.

As strong as hell. I fought him in the last tournament's final. I defeated him just by luck. He was really strong. I guess he must be stronger now.

-Then surely I'll have to fight him on the long run.

The announcer gave the order and the fight began. Both fighters rushed towards each other. Once they met, they began exchanging punches and kicks. Cryfel was really taking advantage. He was punching and kicking Blot at a speed which his oponent was unable to defend himself. Blot's blows were unable to hit his oponent who was moving too fast for him.

Cryfel dominated the fight. He was punishing Blot with his fists and feet crashing against Blot's body. Suddenly in the middle of the brawl, Blot was able to land a single punch on Cryfel. A single punch that was powerful enough to send him bouncing against the floor to the other corner of the arena. Seeing the chance, Blot shot beams from his eyes at his oponent.

Cryfel inmediately rolled and dodged the eye beams. He then got up and once again rushed towards his gigantic oponent. Blot tried punching him as he moved in closer, but every time Cryfel dissappeared and appeared in a different place. This drove Blot nuts. Cryfel was just toying with him.

Everyone saw with amaze how quick Cryfel was moving. Everyone except the east Kaio who wasn't amazed at all, she was embarassed by the poor performance from her fighter.

Blot!- she screamed- He's playing with you. Use the flashing gaze.

Blot then stopped throwing punches and assumed a fighting crouch. He was then brutally punched by Cryfel who appeared just in fornt of him and began punching his face. Blot tried to punch him back but Cryfel retreated.

Ready to surrender?- said Cryfel.

Blot didn't answer, instead he looked at his oponent straight into the eyes. A very bright light suddenly emerged from Blot's only eye. That light blinded Cryfel as if it had been a Taio Ken. Blot then sprinted towards his blinded oponent. However, Cryfel was quick enough to fly upwards to run away from Blot. He flew up and up until he regained his vision.

The first thing he saw was Blot coming towards him. Taking advanatge of the impulse Blot had gained while ascending, Cryfel waited for Blot to throw a punch. Once this happened, Cryfel grabbed Blot by his hand and tossed him even higher in the air. As Blot continued ascending, he was preparing to launch his eye beams once more until he hit something hard that stopped his ascense. It was the roof of the room.

Blot just hit the roof- announced the Great Kaio.

Then Cryfel is the winner- said the comentarist-. He dominated from the beginning, he came close to losing but in the end he forced his oponent out of the ring.

Cryfel descended with a smirk on his face. That had been no challenge for him. It was now Goku's turn to fight. Goku got into the ring at the same time as his oponent did. He stretched a little while his oponent just stared at him. His oponent was Polgaran.

Polgaran was a small but powerful looking creature. He had red scaly skin. On his forehead there was a long pointy horn. He was bald, there was absolutely no hair in his entire body. He got into a fighting crouch and waited for the "go" signal.

-Don't you dare lose to him!- shouted the East Kaio. The North Kaio just smiled as he expected Goku to have no trouble in beating the small creature.

Begin!-shouted the announcer.

Goku shot a small ki blast at Polgaran. Polgaran disspeared and reappeared behind Goku. Polgaran and Goku both fired ki blasts that hit each other in half way between them and exploded. When the dust cleared they both rushed towrds each other and became trapped into a vicious coming and going of fists and feet. Polgaran suddenly began to take the advantage as he began hitting Goku many times in a row. Goku finally broke loose by grabbing Polgaran by his horn and tossing him away. Goku then began charging a kamehameha. Polgaran saw this and tackled Goku before he could finish charging. Polgaran and Goku rolled on the ground grabbing each other until Polgaran drove his horn into Goku's stomach.

Polgaran then retreated and he himself began charging up an attack of his own. Goku got up from the floor grabbing his own belly that now had a small hole in it. Meanwhile, Polgaran had formed a small but concentrated ki ball in his hand.

Yon-Kaaaar!- Polagaran screamed as he shot the powerful blast at Goku.

Goku saw it coming and with a quick hit deviated the ki ball form hitting him. However, he then turned around and saw the ki ball coming back at him again. He then teleported right behind Polgaran. The ki ball was coming straight towards Polgaran and Goku. Polgaran blocked his own ki blast leaving Goku a perfect chance to attack. Goku then grabbed Polagaran by the horn and with all his might tossed him at the croud.

Polgaran managed to stop in the air. But Goku appeared just above his head and with a hammer hit, he hammered the small creature to the ground.

Goku wins the fight- the mushroom announced-. In an amazing maneuvre, Goku drove Polgaran out of the ring.


	5. Thick skin

Dead warriors tournament

Chapter 5

It was now time for the upcoming fight. Goku's next rival was about to be decided. The fighters entered the ring. Kreeka from the South was a beautiful human looking woman, she was wearing a light battle armor. She was almost as tall as Goku. She had dark blue hair that fell down her back until her armpits. Her complexion was athletique, her body was slim but still muscular. The only inhuman characteristic she possesed were her pointy ears.

Her oponent Gullel from the west was as tall as her. He had purple skin and was very muscular in his complexion. He had large hair that fell down till knee height. He was just covered in a robe. Once he stepped onto the ring, he removed his robe, underneath it he carried many blocks of heavy weights. Obviously that was how he trained. He removed the overweight from his body and assumed a fighting crouch. Kreeka also assumed a fighting stance and they both waited brief seconds until the gong and the mushroom's voice announced the beginning of their fight.

They both charged at each other. Kreeka managed to deliver a kick off kick into Gullel's gut. Gullel was sent flying across the ring. Kreeka took the oportunity to power up. Gullel flipped backwards and landed on his feet. He powered up too and then sent repetitive blasts at Kreeka. Kreeka blocked most of them, but being there too many, she took off to the sky. Gullel followed her at an amazing speed.

When she saw that she was gonna be intercepted, she held her postion and waited for her oponent. Kreeka tried punching Gullel when he was close enough but her fist was dodged. Gullel then flash appeared behind her and released a powerful side kick that hit Kreeka in her right ribs.

Almost as an instinctively relfex, Kreeka turned around and elbowed Gullel on the face. With Gullel's face aching from the blow received, Kreeka took the chance and grabbed Gullel's face with both hands. She then began a destroying combo of constant kneebutts to the face.

Gullel finally ended this punishment by grabbing Kreeka's knee with his left hand and hiting Kreeka's jaw with the palm of his right hand. Kreeka let go of Gullel who then began his attack with a continuopus release of punches hitting her all over her body. Finally, he delivered a hammer blow at his oponent and sent her down to the arena. As Kreeka recovered from the hit, Gullel was charging a powerful blast.

Kreeka saw this and began focusing her ki all around her. She gathered so much energy, her skin turned red because of the huge effort she was making. Her ki was growing at an amazing speed. Gullel finally released his blast, it was a huge blue blast heading straight towards the alien female. It was a direct hit. A huge explosion covered the ring. Once the smoke cleared, a huge crater covering the hole ring was revealed, in the center of the crater, Kreeka was standing totally unharmed. The powerful blast had done absolutely nothing to her.

He's still shocked- told her the South Kaio-. Finish him while you can.

The fight isn't over-shouted the west Kaio-. You can defeat her.

Kreeka flew towards Gullel at an amazing speed. Gullel tried meeting her with a kick, but missed and then Kreeka began punching Gulel countless times. Gullel tried counterstriking with a kick that was blocked and another one that was dodged. Kreeka had now domain over the fight. All Gullel could see were the fists of his oponent coming towards and going away from his face.

Gullel then gathered his ki and caused an explosion all around him that sent Kreeka away. Gullel then began beating her up. He delivered constant kicks and punches at his oponent, however, Kreeka laughed as she took the hits. In fact, Kreeka had no wounds in her entire body, not a single bruise. Gullel instead, had been badly beaten and didn't hide it as well as Kreeka did.

Finally, Kreeka powered up even more. She then dissapeared and appeared just above Gullel. She hammered him to the ring. She then came down towards him as fast as she could. Gullel moved just in time to dodge getting stepped over by Kreeka. The powerful woman inmediately rushed towards her oponent and beat him up even more. She finbally performed a spinning kick to Gullel's stomach that sent him flying away till he hit the stadium wall. He had fallen out of the ring. Kreeka's skin then ressumed her natural colour instead of that strong red.

The winner is Kreeka from the South- announced the mushroom-. We'll take a thirty minute break before the next fights so that me can replace the almost detroyed ring.

The audience began leaving their posts in order to eat, chat or whatever they wanted. Oli finally came out of his stunned state. He was looking good and ready to watch the upcoming fights.

Good to see you recovered- said the North Kaio-. I'm counting on you, your oponent will be strong but you will handle it I'm sure.

Thanks. I heard Goku won easily.

He just took a small wound in his chest, nothing serious. I guess he must be eating right now.

As he had guessed, Goku had intercepted the trolley carrying the food inside the hall coming from the kitchen and seized power over it. He was devouring everything on the trolley while the other trolleys were taken outside for the other fighters.

-You clearly have a hole in your stomach- said a feminine voice coming form the other corner of the hall. It was Kreeka.

-I'm a saiyan. Everyone form my planet eats like this. We have a very fast metabolism or something like that.

So… I heard you can transform to show all your strangth. I trust you are much stronger than what you've shown in the last fight.

Yeah. I could say the same thing about you. You really surprised me. That huge blast didn't even scratch you. You're gonna be one tough oponent.

So will you. So how about we find some place deserted and we have a little practice, in order to anticipate what we will show when our turn to fight comes up?

I'd rather not show you anything, and it would be better if you surprise me again during our fight.

How about now?- Kreeka came near Goku and kissed him- I 've heard stories about your race. Powerful, fearless warriors.

Yes- said Goku pushing her away-. But I'm married.

Oh. That arrangement between a man and a woman until death does you apart, right? Aren't you dead?

Never thought of that- said Goku and kissed Kreeka, he suddenly stopped and retreated again-. Look, you're very beautiful and strong, which adds more spice to the situation, but I really love my wife and I would hate myself if I carry on with this.

Hmm- Kreeka was dissapointed-. In our planet, males are etremely weak. The women fight and males are extremely boring. You, a saiyan are the exact opposite. Come on, your wife is alive and you are dead. I'm not asking you to marry me, but how long has it been since you even kissed a woman?

Goku thought about his situation for a moment. Then grabbed her and kissed her back. A long, passionate kiss, but then pulled her away once more.

That's it till our fight. I don't want to contain myself while fighting you- said Goku.

Relax- said Kreeka-. I won't be showing you any mercy. Besides, I've got thick skin, you already seen it. We'll see if you can even hurt me.


	6. Fight till you drop

Dead warriors tournament

Chapter 6

Fight numebr five was up. The fighters Tilert and Yufas entered the ring. Everyone was staring at them. Ready for the fight. Everyone but Goku, he was still thinking about Kreeka, he was actually checking her out instead o focusing on the upcoming fight.

The fight started. Both fighters met each other and began sparring. They fought at almost the same level. To Goku, that level wasn't of much importance to him, they seemed to be both pretty weak, as weak as Goku's first oponent. The fight continued to bore Goku and the other fighters who had already witnessed much better fights and were unamused.

In the end, the red skinned alien over powered his oponent. Tilert from the east was declared the winner after tossing his oponent out of the ring. The next fight in deed was going to be an interesting one. Ponn versus Pikkon. Both fighters inmediately got up into the ring. Ponn was really nervous about fighting Pikkon. In fact he was sure he stood no chance against the green fighter. However, he was going to test how far he could stand up against the west galaxy's strongest fighter.

Begin- the announcer shouted.

The fight began as Ponn charged towards Pikkon. Ponn released a rain of punches at Pikkon. The punches were easily blocked and dodged, then they met their end when Pikkon delivered a powerful kick at Ponn's gut. Pikkon retreated and gave Ponn a chance to stand up.

Ponn stood up and began launching ki blasts. Pikkon just dodged them by dissapearing and reappearing in another part of the ring. Finally, he appeared in front of Ponn and landed a ki blast to his stomach. The ki blast pushed him way up in the air until it finally exploded. Pikkon then took flight looking for his oponent.

Ponn was hiding behind one of the floating miniature planets. He then took a deep breath and tried sneaking behind Pikkon to attack him by surprise. He waited until Pikkon was looking somewhere else and then jumped towards him. He tried punching him in the head but Pikkon saw him just in time to dodge the punch that only managed to knock off his hat. Ponn looked at his knuckles, they were bleeding just because they had hit Pikkon's hat. Pikkon appeared just below Ponn, grabbing his falling hat. He put it on once more and charged towards Ponn at an amazing speed.

Ponn received the worst beating of his life. Pikkon finally grabbed Ponn by one of his legs and swung him around, then tossed him towards the floor outside the ring. Ponn stopped his freefall and then landed safely on the ring. Then stared at Pikkon floating high above him.

Give up- shouted Goku-. You stand no chance against him.

-Let it go Ponn- Oli told him-. You' ve given your best. Too bad you had to fight him in the first fight.

Ponn!- the North Kaio called him-. It's okay if you give up. There's nothing you can do this time.

Ponn just smirked. He looked up at Pikkon, who slightly nodded with his head telling him to give up.

I give up- he finally said. He got down from the ring and was inmediately conforted by his team mates and by the North Kaio.

Now, the seventh fight came ahead: Kaekin versus Kalinto. Both fighters entered the arena. Goku was sure Kaekin was going to win after practising with him and seeing how well he handled himself.

Kaekin's oponent Kalinto was a corpulent white skinned alien with three fingers on each hand and on each foot. He had a long tail and a piercing look with pitch black eyes.

The announcer shouted for the fight to begin. Kaekin charged at Kalinto. He was ready to land the first strike when a powerful energy field formed around Kalinto. The sudden growth of this energy field pushed Kaekin back. Energy bolts were sparkling all around Kalinto. Kaekin then charged a powerful ki blast. The concentration of power from each of them was huge. As kaekin was building up his ki, the whole atmosphere around Kalinto was beginning to heat up with all the bolts exploding all around him.

Finally, Kaekin let loose the ki blast. It was a huge meteor looking blast heading towards Kalinto. Kaekin's blast was absorved by the energy field around Kalinto. The other fighters could not believe their eyes. The south Kaio instead, was performing an evilish laugh.

Kalinto stopped increasing his ki. He just blinked and the energy field around him grew till it covered the whole arena. Kaekin began to get hit by the bolts exploding all around him. He then flew up high. Charged another powerful blast and once again tossed it at Kalinto. It had the same end as the other blast. The atmosphere covered the arena until finally it dissappeared. Kalinto then took flight and headed towards his oponent.

Kaekin and Kalinto both met in the air and began punching and kicking each other. It was no clear who was overpowering who since both fighters were beating up each other in similar amounts. Finally, Kaekin performed a spinning back kick and then sent Kalinto crashing to the arena. Kaekin then took the chance to continue building up his ki. Kaekin transformed from the bright blue alien he used to be to a pitch black pumped up alien with bright yellowish eyes. He then came down hard on Kalinto. He began beating him up. Kalinto couldn't connect any hit to his oponent.

Kaekin's ki was enourmous, it was around Goku's level of power. Everyone present couldn't believe their eyes. The beating continued until Kalinto's ki began to rise as high as Kaekin. Kalinto grabbed Kaekin's hands with his own hands, he then grabbed Kaekin's feet with his own feet. Then, he began using his tail to hit Kakein continuously in the face. Kaekin struggled but couldn't break free from Kalinto's iron grip. Kalinto then once again began increasing his ki even more. The energy field around the arena began to form once more. The bolts all around the fighters began to gather all around Kalinto and Kaekin. The bolts finally were absorved by kalinto who attracted them as if he were made of metal. All that electricity went Through Kalinto's body right into Kakein. Finally a huge explosion occurred between them, sending each other away.

They both were pretty hurt, both of them landed right on the edge of the arena. Kaekin got up quickly and charged at Kalinto, who blocked Kaekin's first punch with his tail and then inmediately counter struck using his arms and legs. Kaekin however was not going down that easily. He counterstruck Kalinto's attacks and the fight had now evolved into a brutal battle betweeen the tow warriors. Kalinto's white, entangled with Kaekin's black and a huge amount of red blood covering them and painting the arena's floor made it a very colourful fight.

They continued to battle until both of them began to get tired. Fists had a lot less impact on the ooponent now, and they were so exhausted they had trouble even with raising their feet to perform kicks. Kaekin's skin finally went bright blue again as his power level slowly faded away. Finally, Kaekin threw one last punch at Kalinto that made him stumble and fall down. The announcer began the count, but as he was reaching number 6, Kalinto's tail wrapped around Kaekin's leg and took him down. With kaekin on the floor, Kalinto grabbed him by his hands and feet just as he had done before, only this time Kaekin had no strength left to struggle. Kaekin was pinned for more than ten seconds.

The winner to the most amazing fight upto now- he announced-. Kalinto from the south.

The croud went nuts in cheers. The fight was brutal form beginning to end but Kalinto had proven to have just a little more stamina than Kaekin. Goku had all his mind set on Kaekin's victory. He was indeed a very strong fighter, justa as strong as him as he had sensed from his ki. Too bad luck had put him against Kalinto on his first fight.


	7. A rest before the quarter finals

Dead warriors tournament

Chapter 7

Amazing!- said the announcer- In a battle that was an even match between Kaekin and Kalinto, Kalinto managed to make the final move and pin his oponent for ten seconds. This was definitely the most amazing battle up to the moment. Let's hope the upcoming battles can be as exciting as this one.

Dammit- said Goku-. Kaekin lost in the first fight. I was sure he would get further.

Tough luck he had to fight Kalinto in his first fight- said Oli-. Sometimes fights destined to be a semifinals are decided on the first round just because of bad luck.

You fought great- Goku told Kaekin who passed by-. What a fight! If your oponent had been a weaker one, you could have made it much further.

Thanks- said the exhausted fighter-. Now all I need is to sit down a while.

Kakein sat down on the floor ready to watch the upcoming fight. Fighters Aqua and Lagar entered the ring. Aqua hadn't changed a bit since Goku fought him in the last tournament. Lagar was a fierce, alien beast. He had fur covering all his body. It was like seeing a bear with longer hair.

Begin!- the announcer screamed.

Lagar ran towards Aqua, but before he reached his oponent, the whole ring turned to a big water cube. Lagar flew out of the ring into the air. He took out big sharp claws and dived back iunto the water for a direct confrontation with the fish like alien. They both met underwater, Lagar tried slashing his oponent but Aqua moved too quick under water, he dodged Lagar's swipes and then stroke back inmediately. This went on until Lagar once more flew up into the air.

Aqua shot a powerful blast at Lagar from under the water. Lagar simply dodged it and charged a powerful beam. He let loose his beam towards the big water cube. When the beam was about to hit the water, the cube opened in half like the red sea. The beam hit the ground that should be under the ring creating a huge crater.

The water cube recovered its form once again and then inmediately changed form into a huge whirlpool. The whirlpool went up to the sky. Standing at the top of the whirlpool was Aqua. Lagar shoty small blasts at his oponent but they were easily swated away. The whirlpool finally grew bigger and trapped Lagar between its currents. Aqua jumped out of the spinning whirlpool and began charging a huge ki ball on top of his head.

Freeze beam!- he screamed as he released the blast into the whirlpool.

When the beam hit the whirlpool it froze it. The whirlpool turned into a huge column of ice with Lagar trapped inside, frozen as well. Aqua then charged another powerful ki blast. He shot the ki blast at the frozen water column. The blast made a direct impact destroying it. Lagar fell to the crater in the ground he himself had created. The ring had dissapeared, the ice of the whirlpool was lying all over the stadium. Aqua's temamates got Lagar out of the crater. Aqua then manipulated the ice and water fragments to form the ring once again covering the crater.

Aqua is the winner!- the announcer called out-. The final fight of the first round of this tournament ends with a diserved victory from contestant Aqua who manipulated the ring in order to dominate the fight. That's it for today everybody. Tomorrow you will witness the amazing quarter finals.

Each kaio took their group to the area of the planet reserved for them. In the practice spot reserved for the North galaxy, Goku and his companions discussed the results of the first fights.

Next fight will be impossible- said Oli-. That Cryfel was really poweful. I already sensed his ki was greater than mine's.

At least you made it through the first fight- said Ponn-. I was humilliated in the first fight. I couldn't land a single punch on Pikkon.

I had to fight one of the most powerful fighters in the tournament and still he beat me by very little- said Kaekin-. Kalinto is surely gonna defeat Aqua, and his fight against Pikkon is gonna be really interesting.

One fight that sure is gonna be interesting will be Goku's next- said Ponn blinking an eye-. That Kreeka really wants to rock your world, ¿ha?

What?- said Goku surprised.

-I've got an ultra sensitive hearing. And you've gotta fight a woman that's crazy about you. Are you really gonna show no mercy?

We agreed on that. Besides, she is really strong. She got out of her first battle without a scratch. It's gonna be one hell of a fight, and of course much more interesting than any other fight I'm gonna have.

So the winner will receive a special prize from the loser?- asked Oli smirking.

What do you mean?

Nothing, you'll see tomorrow. I hope.

Goku- the North Kaio interrupted-. I don't care what's in between you and that Kreeka, but be sure to forget about it during the fight. Remember that once you're in the ring, she is not your girlfriend, she's not your lover, she's your oponent. Now all of you on with your training.

They all continued training all night until of course, they got tired and finally fell asleep. As they kept on training, the fighters from the other galaxies werent's staying behind. They trained almost all night long.

-Listen up you two- the west Kaio talked to Cryfel and Pikkon-. Your upcoming fights will be a piece of cake. So finish them quickly and rest all you can for the other fights. Be sure to study every move of your possible oponents.

Very good performance both of you- the south Kaio congratulated his fighters-. Tomorrow you Kreeka will be facing the former "champion", so don't miss any chance you receive, he is weaker as long as his hair remains black. When his hair goes yellow, he becomes stronger. You must not give him the chance to transform, you gotta finish him as soon as you can. You Kalinto, will have no trouble in defeating that fish, just fry him with your bolts and you'll ionmediately qualify for the semi finals.

You fought good battles- the east Kaio told her fighters Aqua and Tilert-. But these battles will be really difficult. Tilert, I honestly doubt of your chances but do the best you can. Aqua, be sure not to trust yourself as Kaekin did. Kalinto has already shown the limits of hgis power, you haven't. Be sure to remember that. Sometimes surprising the enemy can be more useful than overpowering him.


	8. The Quarter finals begin

Dead warriors tournament

Chapter 8

Oli and Cryfel entered the ring. The atmosphere was charged with tension. Oli had won the first fight by an inch. Cryfel had shown an amazing superiority over his last oponent. Everything seemed to point to Oli's defeat.

Begin!- the announcer screamed giving the go signal for the first fight of the quarter finals.

Oli charged against Cryfel but was stopped by Cryfel's fist landing on the human's face. The tattoed fighter then delivered a bone crushing kick at the human's gut seding him away. Oli stopped in half way between his oponent and the crowd, turned around a released a ki blast at Cryfel.

Cryfel just swatted it away with a single hit. Oli then flew at full speed towards his oponent. Cryfel tried punching him same as last time bt Oli expected that move and dodged it. With Cryfel's guard in a low point, he took the chance.

He kneebutted Cryfel's stomach and then delivered an uppercut to pulverize Cryfel's lower jaw. The uppercut sent Cryfel high into the air. Oli flew towards him to continue with his attack. Cryfel stopped ascending and waited for Oli floating in his place. Oli came closer and was just about to throw a punch when Cryfel performed a move to block it. Oli then withdrew his unreleased punch and instead moved a little higher to land a side kick at Cryfel's face.

Filled with anger after getting hit by the human fighter, Cryfel grabbed Oli by the leg and swung him all around until he finally tossed him into one of the floating asteroids. Oli tore the asteroid into little pieces with his impact. Cryfel then released a powerful roar. His ki skyrocketed.

At an amazing speed he charged against Oli who barely even saw him coming. He was unable to see Cryfel's punches and kicks, however he surely felt them. Cryfel was beating up Oli at an awesome speed. He finally grabbed the human by one of his arms and tossed him into the arena. Oli crashed against the hard floor of the ring leaving a small crater. He then looked up to the sky and saw Cryfel diving towards him very quickly.

Wait! I surrender!- he shouted. Cryfel's descent didn't stop.

He was still coming down towards Oli but just when it seemed he was going to finish him even though he had surrendered, Cryfel rolled over and landed on his feet just beside Oli.

An amazing fight!- the announcer commented- Oli did everything in his power to match Cryfel, but when he increased his power, the North fighter was defenseless and totally overpowered.

Goku and Ponn helped the agonizing fighter get up and walk outside of the ring. As they did this, Goku couldn't stop staring at kreeka, who was also staring back at him. He had never felt so excited and nervous about a fight.

Ponn and Goku placed Oli at a bench by the arena and then Goku entered the ring. Kreeka also entered the ring. Once they were both facing each other, Goku placed his hands on his wrist and smirked. Kreeka crossed her arms. They stared at each other defiantly.

Show me your best- said Goku.

One way or another I will show you my best-answered Kreeka-. Hope you do the same for me.

They both retreated a few steps and assumed their fighting stances. The mushroom gave the go signal and Goku charged towards Kreeka. He tried kicking her but she she blocked the kick. She then tried kicking Goku but he disspaeared from in front of her. He suddenly appeared behind her and trew a chop aimed at the back of her head, but she inmediately turned around blocked the attack. She then aimed a kick at Goku's stomach, but Goku jumped over the kick and delivered a frontal kick at Kreeka's face. They both retreated to opposite corners of the ring.

Kreeka then began rising her ki. Her skin went red due to the effort she was making. Her muscles slightly became thicker as she pumped herself up with power. Once she was done powering up, she looked at Goku.

You wanted the best- she said-. You got it.

Goku threw multiple small ki blasts at Kreeka. They all hit her, but she reamined in her position. They hadn't even moved her the tiniest inch. She then charged at Goku at full speed. Goku also charged at her. They both threw punches at each other but Kreeka moved fast enough to connect a punch at Goku and also dodge Goku's punch. She inmediately elbowed Goku in the stomach and began a combo of pnches that ended with a powerful kick that sent Goku flying towards the crowd. Goku stopped in mid air and teleported away from the ring.

Kreeka looked up to the sky and spotted him right away. Goku powered up to super saiyan 1 and charged a Kamehameha. Kreekaslowly took flight towards Goku. Goku finally released the kamehameha. Goku's beam made direct impact on Kreeka leaving a smoke cloud all around her.

But the smoke was blown away by Kreeka when she speeded through the smoke towards Goku once again. She landed a powerful punch at Goku's face. Goku counterstruck with a rain of punches that hit Kreeka in her pretty face. Goku continued the beating until Kreeka kneebutted him in the stomach and then blasted him away with a small but powerful ki ball. Goku crashed into a small planet floating around.

You can't hurt me honey- Kreeka said laughing-. It's over face it, not even with your blonde hair you can scatch me.

Goku once again charged at Kreeka who didn't defend herself. Goku punched and kicked her countless times. Her battle armor began to show the results of the attacks but not Kreeka. She was letting Goku punch her without even showing or feeling pain.

With Kreeka totally confident that Goku would get tired in the long run, Goku took the chance to go super saiyan 2. His sudden power outburst caught Kreeka by surprise. Goku's punches and kicks suddenly began to come out stronger and stronger. Kreeka's face was beginning to show pain, finally. With a powerful hammer punch at the blñue haired woman's back, Goku sent her crashing against a planet floating below them.

Finally you're starting to bleed- Goku said as he looked down at her-. You're a lot tougher than I expected.

-And you proved that the tales about the saiyans were true. But this fight is far from over.


	9. The battle heats up

Dead warriors tournament

Chapter 9

Goku and Kreeka looked at each other, each of them planning their next move. Kreeka no longer had the advantage as they were both fighting with all their strength. Kreeka tokk flight and floated away from the asteroid she had crashed into.

Goku suddenly charged towards Kreeka. Kreeka waited for him with her guard up. Goku came down hard on her as he began attacking her with continuous punches. Kreeka did her best effort to block them and dodge them but it was impossible even for her. Once Goku began connecting punches, he began a savage beating against the alien woman.

With a great effort, Kreeka managed to dodge one of Goku's punches and then with Goku's guard low, struck a fist into Goku's stomach. She then grabbed Goku by one of his legs and tossed him against one of the floating asteroids. Kreeka then came after Goku. Justa as Goku was recovering form the crash, Kreeka appeared just in front of him and starting beating him up.

In order to turn the fight around, Goku ducked just in time to dodge one of Kreeka's kicks. He then jumped in his place and with all his might delivered a crashing kneebutt at Kreeka's face. Kreeka was sent flying back wards due to the strength in the hit. Kreeka stopped in mid flight. She then rubbed her hand through her lip and then looked at it. She was bleeding, Goku's powerful strike had made her bleed again. That had never happened before.

-Congratulations Goku. You are the first man, the first "living" being in the entire universe to get me to actually fell pain when I'm in my thick skin state.

I'm honoured- answered Goku with a smirk-. And you are the first woman to put up such a fight against me.

And what about the first one to try to get to you through fighting?- she asked ironically.

Actually you would be the second- Goku answered slightly laughing-. I ended up marrying the first one to do that.

Just don't rush into anything yet- answered Kreeka.

Kreeka spit a bit of blood mixed with saliva. Then, she charged up a powerful blast. Goku assumed his kamehameha position and began charging up his attack. Kreeka finally formed a small yellow flame in her hand.

-Soul destroyer!

Kame hame haaaaaaa!

Both beams met in the space between both fighters. Kreeka's Soul destroyer was quickly overpowered by Goku's kamehameha. The saiyan's blue beam caught Kreeka and covered her with a huge explosion. Kreeka began free falling but her fall was stopped by a small floating asteroid.

Goku looked at her, she seemed to be unconsciuos, but suddenly she began moving. She stood back on her feet. Her skin was still red, she still had enough power to remain in her thick skin state. Only this time, her thick skin was full of wounds, bruises and burns. Both Kreeka and Goku breathed at an accelerated rhythm since the fight was proving exhausting for both of them.

Kreeka recovered her breath and then took flight aiming towards Goku. Goku also charged towards Kreeka. When they both met, they both punched each other in the face at the same time. Goku kicked Kreeka in the stomach, but Kreeka grabbed Goku's leg and elbowed him in the thigh. With Goku in pain, she began punishing Goku all over his body, from the stomach to the face, Goku received a severe beating. Finally, Goku hit Kreeka with the back of his fist and got away from the beating.

Kreeka launched a ki blast at Goku, Goku swatted it away, but it soon came back to him and hit him in the back. Kreeka then attacked again. She extended her leg aiming at Goku, but Goku dissapeared and inmediately appeared behind Kreeka. He delivered a double karate chop at the base of Kreeka's neck. She then turned around and tried to retaliate but Goku was too quick in his attacks and gave her no time to counter strike as he punched her restlessly.

Kreeka finally headbutted Goku in the face causing his nose to bleed. Then, Goku kicked her in the stomach. Kreeka was weakened for a minute but then gathered her strength and hammered Goku in the back. Goku began free falling towards the ground, but his falling speed began to diminuish as he approached the ground, finally, he floated back into the ring.

Kreeka inmediately descended back to the ring and stood in front of Goku. She was grabbing her stomach. Both fighters were pretty tired from the beatings they had both taken. After both stared at each other for brief seconds, Goku assumed his fighting stance. Kreeka did the same.

Goku began gathering power as a huge energy field formed around him. Kreeka also gathered her power and formed an energy field around her.

Kaio keeeen!- Goku suddenly screamed as his power sky rocketed.

He sprinted towards the blue haired woman and as he approached, he leapt forwards to deliver a powerful flying kick. Kreeka barely even see the kick before it made contact with her face. Goku then landed on the floor right beside kreeka and inmediately punched her in the face, then in the stomach, then connected an upercut to her jaw. Kreeka had no chance of blocking or dodging any of Goku's strikes and was sent flying into the seats where the crowd was enjoying the fight.

Goku is the winner!- the mushroom announced- In an amazing fight Goku from the North managed to defeat his oponent Kreeka after both fighters gave their best in a really exciting fight.

Kreeka received help to stand up from the espectators that were near the place she had crashed into. Her skin reagined normality. So did Goku, who also approached Kreeka to congratulate her.

You did great- said Goku-. I'm still out of breath.

And you did better- she answered back-. I had no time to react in those last seconds of the fight. You are stronger than me, you really disserved to win.

How about we watch and comment on the next fights together?- Goku told her showing some nervousness.

Kreeka just answered back by kissing him. This time, Goku couldn't and didn't resist. The other fighters watched, some of them surprised, others not so much. Finally, they stopped kissing and went down next to the other fighters who had gathered in order to watch the next fight between Pikkon and Tilert.


	10. Before the semi finals

Dead warriors tournament

Chapter 10

Pikkon and Tilert entered the ring. Goku came by his teammates, Kreeka did so with her south galaxy team mates.

This match will be over in seconds- said Kaekin-. By the way, nice catch.

Yeah, I know, fought back a lot- answered Goku, laughing slightly-. Though I really don't know where this is going.

Relax and let it go its own way- told him Oli, Goku's face adopted a terrible "what do you mean" expression.

She really gave you a run for your money- said Ponn, Goku still couldn't get the meaning of their sentences.

Both of you ended up pretty beaten up- continued Kaekin-. You should wait till you both heal before any more action between you two.

This time Goku clearly undestood the indirect comment since he blushed and looked at Kaekin with a goofy expression on his face.

Meanwhile, in the corner where the south galaxy fighters were gathered, the South kaio repremended Kreeka on her attitude towards Goku.

-I just want to believe you didn't let him win- he said pretty pissed off.

Hey come on, it's not like this thing between is so serious- answered the alien warrioress-. It's just a small crush. And I fought with all my power, you saw me. I tried to finish him as quick as possible. I thought he couldn't increase his strength any more.

Oh so he really was better than you expected.

Oh yeah- Kreeka answered with a kinda pervert smirk-. He really proved to be be more than I expected.

The South Kaio rested his face upon the plam of his hand. He couldn't believe how close his fighter had been from defeating the former illegitimate champion. Then he recovered and turned to Kalinto.

-Alright, Kalinto, you are my last fighter on the tournament. Aqua is weak, he depends on turning the ring into water. Remember that you already have the advantage, it will be an easy match.

Sure- answered a pretty confident Kalinto.

Begin!- the little midget with the mushroom hat announced.

Tilert charged towards Pikkon. He threw multiple punches at him, but missed every single one of them as Pikkon dissapeared and appeared someplace else. Pikkon seemed to be playing around with his proportionally weak oponent.

This fight will be over as soon as Pikkon delivers his first strike- commented Kaekin.

Come on, Tilert can't be that weak- whispered Goku into Kaekin's ear.

Goku's whisper however was interrupted by a huge impact sound. It was the sound of Tilert's body crashing into the arena's wall and landing on the ground. Pikkon had finished him with a single blow.

An amazingly quick victory for Pikkon, one of the finalists of the last tournament!- the announcer commented.

Told ya- boasted Kaekin.

Now- the announcer continued-. For the last match of the quarter finals, Aqua and Kalinto are entering the ring for what promises to be a great display of power and techniques from distant cultures, planets, galaxies, after all we're here to witness the fights between the strongest fighters in the history of the universe! Fighters in position?- both of them got into their fighting stances and nodded- Begin!

Aqua and Kalinto charged at each other and began trading punches, blockings and kicks in the center of the ring. It all seemed even until Kalinto finally managed to deliver an uppercut to Aqua's head and as soon as his head began to be thrown backwards, Kalinto chopped the inner part of his neck. This last hit made Aqua fall down to his knees.

-Kalinto is surely gonna win this fight- said Goku, whose bruises were slowly beginning to dissapear (being dead gave them awesome healing speed, after all they can't die from their wounds).

The fish has already proven he is a fine competitor- said Oli-. But Kalinto's power is amazing. The upcoming fights will really be interesting to see.

Aqua is doomed- everyone thought.

Aqua managed to recover and turned the ring into a giant cube of water. Kalinto suddenly found himself swimming inside the mini enviroment created by his oponent. Aqua's peed in the water was greatly potenced to his speed on land and air. He attacked Kalinto many times swiftly and Kalinto couldn't even dodge them. He had never fought under water.

He's just toying with him, making him think he is winning- said Kreeka in a loud voice for everyone to hear.

-Maybe, maybe not, remember that Kalinto's whole planet is one big desert- corrected the South Kaio-. Nevertheless, Kalinto loves challenges and he will try to make the most out of this one.

At one of Aqua's attacks, Kalinto managed to grab him by one of his legs. But he was pulled by Aqua's swimming strength and speed. During the ride, Kalinto made Aqua stop in his place by simply pulling him the opposite direction. Aqua then kicked Kalinto with his other leg, Kalinto grabbed him by both legs this time.

Kalinto then, began spinning in his same position, swanging Aqua around as if he was riding a super fast carousel. The spinning created a whirlpool in the water cube. Finally, kalinto released Aqua from his grab, Aqua was sent away, but the water and the whirlpool's current broke the effect of Kalinto's tossing. However, they didn't break the effect of the dizzyness produced by so many spins. Kalinto then began punishing Aqua severely. He hit him hard with every limb he had until finally he delivered a powerful kick that sent the fish looking alien out of the water cube and into the wall of the arena.

-Kalinto is the winner- was announced as the ring went back to normality-. Come back tomorrow for the semi finals.

Everyone clapped after the fight, except Pikkon, who approached the north galaxy's team in order to speak to Goku.

I must warn you- he whispered to his ear-. If what you showed against your girlfriend was all you've got, then Cryfel will crush you.

Is he really so strong?

-His strength grew significantly yesterday, I don't know how he did it but his power grew amazingly from night to day. I will be waiting for you in the finals for a fight with a real winner this time. Don't dissapoint me.

Saying this, Pikkon left, as well as all the expectators and fighters who wanted to get a disserved rest and/or training before the semi finals. Goku left with his team mates and the north Kaio.

You'd better get some sleep- the north Kaio told Goku-. You could use some rest, besides, after your recent fight, your power will grow significantly after you've fully recovered, which shouldn't be too long from now.

Without argueing, Goku went into a sort of cottage reserved for the fighters from the north galaxy. There, he stripped down to his underwear and lyed in bed till his eyes fully closed and was asleep. As he dreamed with a close up of Chichi's face, he felt a comfortable rubbing on his soulder trying to wake him up. When he opened his eyes, he saw Kreeka, in the bed over him.

Kreeka- he said surprised-. What? How did you…?

I sneaked in- she said in a seductive tone-. You seem tense about your fight tomorrow- she said while she rubbed the muscles in his arms and shoulders as a way of massaging-. Let me help you with that.

She then kissed Goku passionately. Of course, Goku just was unable to resist the beautiful warrior's charms and so, he also kissed her passionately. He then removed the body armour she wore. The scene continued and evolved into something that Goku hadn't enjoyed since he had been with Chichi last time, when Goten was conceived. But that time had been with the woman he loved, this time it was with a woman who was just sexually appealing and irresistible for him.

She was incredibly beautiful, she was a fighter, his saiyan instinct found that as a great turn on. Both muscular bodies continued making love till they both were too tired to go on. An unforgetable night for Goku, of course, he was tense no more after that.

A/N: OK, this has been my first and probably my last attempt on a love scene. I don't like getting much into details in this sort of scenes, sorry. The big fights are coming up, so please read and review with full criticism.


	11. A non diserved victory

Dead warriors tournament

Chapter 11

The day had come, the semi finals were just about to begin. The crowd was all present. Goku and Cryfel entered the ring and stared at each other for a while. They both assumed their fighting stances and waited for the signal. Goku had his mind on what Pikkon had warned him. Cryfel was indeed emanating a great amount of power.

Begin!

Goku charged towards Cryfel and launched several punches which were all blocked with great ease. Cryfel then struck a powerful blow at Goku's gut. Inmediately followed by a kick that sent Goku bouncing till almost reaching the edge of the ring. Cryfel then moved closer for another attack, but Goku shot a succesful ki blast that hit Cryfel in the face. Taking the chance, Goku took flight.

Up in the air he turned into super saiyan 2 right away. Cryfel flew towards Goku and a brutal battle unfolded. Both hitting and receiving almost the same amount of punches and kicks. Goku finally finished off this spar by dodging one of Cryfel's punches and elbowing him in the stomach. From then on, Goku began a punching combo that ended with a hammer punch at Cryfel's back, sending him down into the ring once again.

Cryfel inmediately recovered from the hit, stood back up, wiped the blood off his lip and then began powering up. Suddenly, a huge explosion took place around Cryfel. A quick ball of black fire emerged from the explosion and charged towards Goku. It moved too fast, Goku had no way of dodging it, the ball hit him hard. Goku was sent away by the hit.

Goku stopped in mid air and turned to look at the ball of black fire, it was really Cryfel, that was covered by that black fire. The tattoed fighter remained in his position for a while and then attacked Goku once again. Goku teleported away to dodge the attack. He appeared at a safer distance and charged up a quick kamehameha.

Haaaaaaaa!- he screamed as he released the beam.

Cryfel concentrated his black fire in his hands and hit Goku's beam to swat it away. That didn't work. It exploded and sent Cryfel crashing into another planet. That was not enough, in fact, he went through the planet and crashed into another one right behind it.

Goku floated in his place and stared at the crater wherte Cryfel had been buried under piles of dirt and stones. Down in the ring, the comentarist had already began the count. When he was about to spell out number six, a sudden beam rose form the crater and headed towards Goku.

Goku prepared a ki blast to throw at the beam in order to counter it, but suddenly the beam split into multiple beams that chased Goku through the space inside the room. Goku dodged many of those beams, but evcentually he was hit by one. And in that moment of weakness, he was hit by all the rest of them. Just as Goku was recovering form the multiple hits, Cryfel again covered in his black fire appeared in fornt of him and began beating him up.

The crowd and the other watched with amusement as none of them knew what to expect from the fight. They both seemed to be evenly matched. Of course, all the fighters form the north galaxy plus Pikkon plus Kreeka plus Aqua wanted to see Goku as the winner. All the other fighters from the west wanted to see Cryfel as the winner. The rest were just there to witness blood, violence and mayhem. They kinda felt like romans in the circus, except for the fact that everyone was already dead.

The beating continued until Goku managed to shoot a ki blast at the tattoed fighter. The explosion was huge and sent them both flying away from each other. Goku then stopped his flight and turned towards Cryfel. Cryfel did the exact same thing.

Kaioken!- Goku screamed as his power increased hugely.

Then he charged towards his oponent. Cryfel flew to meet him. When they met in mid distance, they began fighting again. This time, Goku's kaioken seemed to have matched Cryfel's black firing ki. They had got stuck into a coming and going of limbs back and forth. Both of them were beating the shit out of each other without getting tired. Finally, Cryfel managed to turn the fight to his favour by grabbing Goku by one of his legs and tossing him away.

Cryfel's black ki formed a ball of dark flames in his hands. Without hesitating, he shot it at Goku. Goku shot a huge beam in order to push it back. Unfortunately, that had almost no effect as the black ball of flames pushed Goku's beam backwards until he was wrapped up by the burning attack.

Goku fell down to the ring. He ended hurt badly after such an attack. However, he managed to stand up once more. It was then that he heard the North kaio's voice.

Goku! Watch out!- he screamed trying to warn him.

Goku looked up to the sky and was another ball of black flames comingg down towards him. He had no time to react. Once again, Goku was victim of Cryfel's devastating attack.

Goku once again stood up but was forced back into normality, he was just to weak to go on. Cryfel took the chance and landed on the ring next to him.

Give up- he told the saiyan.

I'm not done yet- said Goku assuming a fighting stance.

Cryfel rushed towards Goku, punched him in the stomach, leaving him breathless and then proceeded to strangle him. He grabbed him by his neck with both of his hands and lifted him up till Cryfel's face was at the same height as Goku's stomach.

Everyone gasped as they saw Cryfel strangling Goku, unfortunately, there was nothing they could do to help him. Goku was bound to lose this fight. With his last remaining breath, Goku took two fingers to his forehead and teleported himself and Cryfel out of the ring. Everyone watched in the biggest amusement as Cryfel stood with both of his feet on the ground whereas Goku's feet were lifted above the ground by Cryfel himself.

In an amazing turn of events, Goku managed to win the fight even though he was just about to be left unconscious by Cryfel!- the announcer called out- A never before sen ending to a never before seen fight!

Cryfel dropped Goku, who coughed when he began breathing again (yes, even though he's dead he breathes, is he is strangled, he just loses consciousness until he can breathe again). He was shocked, he couldn't believe how he lost the fight.

Kaekin, Oli and Kreeka helped Goku back on his feet and carried him away from the ring. Pikkon and the other fighters tried to comfort Cryfel who was on the edge of a nervous attack.

A/N: Hope you're liking this. A really unexpected way of winning a fight right? What I wanted to show is that sometimes being stronger isn't enough to win a fight. Anyway, read, review and tell me what you think…


	12. A walk through the fire

Dead warriors tournament

Chapter 12

On the shoulders of his teammates, Goku went to a bench against the wall of the arena. There, Kreeka joined the fighters from the north galaxy to try and comfort Goku, who seemed to be embarrassed by the way he had won the fight.

You did great!- said Oli- You proved that you can defeat even an adversary that's even stronger than you.

You shouldn't have said that- said Kaekin-. You're hurting his pride.

That's okay love- said Kreeka while she sat beside him and pulled his head down so he could rest it on her shoulder-. You didn't win by luck, that's not what they mean. You won because you deserved it. Because he didn't finish you when he had the chance.

-Goku- interrupted the north Kaio-. Don't you think you won by luck, maybe you weren't stronger thatn him. That makes this victory even more important. You proved that you defeated him even when he had a clear advantage over you. You shouldn't feel humilliated, it's him who has been humilliated by you.

Pikkon meanwhile, had escorted the surprised Cryfel to their bench. Cryfel couldn't believe how he had lost that fight. He was devastated by the shame.

You should have won this one- Pikkon told him.

I had him- Cryfel replied-. Why did I lose? Why?

Because you were too trusty of yourself- told him the west kaio-. What did I tell you? Never trust your enemy because he may be hiding something.

I just never saw that coming.

-Why not? We told about his techniques, that teleporting trick was the one he used to defeat Pikkon in the last tournament. We went over this yesterday! Pikkon, it's time for your fight. Don't dissapoint me.

Pikkon entered the ring and stood face to face with Kalinto. They both got into their fighting crouches and as soon as they received the signal, they engaged into combat. They charged at each other. Pikkon stroke two punches at Kalinto who in a response delivered several continuous kicks at Pikkon.

He finally grabbed Pikkon by an arma, liftes him up and slammed him into the floor of the ring. He then threw a punch at Pikkon's face but only managed to hit Pikkon's hat. Pikkon escaped into the air. Kalinto then began expanding his ki, once again, lightning bolts emerged from the air around the ring.

Meanwhile, up in the air, Pikkon took off his sleeveless overcoat. He then began buiding up his ki. When he was ready, he sent his tornado attack to Kalinto. The tornado embrased Kalinto but he managed to stay nailed to ground. However, his electrified ki was absorved by Pikkon's tornado. Pikkon in the end got electrocuted by Kalinto's ki. Once the tornado ceased, Kalinto flew up to cross fists with his oponent.

Even though Pikkon had taken all the punishment upto then, he proved to punch and block faster than his oponent. He quickly gained advantage which he used by beating the shit out of Kalinto. This berating ceased when a huge explosion took place between them. Both fighters fell to the arena in flames. Once more, Kalinto had performed his move that ended up hurting both fighters.

Both fighters hit the ground and took a while to get up. Cheered by their teammates and respective kaios they managed to stand up inspite of the huge damage they had both taken. They both faced each other holding their guard up. None of them wanted to make the first move, they were both too tired.

I've got an unbelievable endurance- Kalinto boasted between the short breaths he took-. That's why I like this technique, makes everything depend on the one thing I have advantage.

-Didn't you see the last fight?- said Pikkon with a smirk- Adavntages mean nothing if you can't use them profitably.

Kalinto shot various ki blasts at Pikkon. Pikkon swatted every single one of them away. Then he counter struck using the same method. This proved uneffective as Kalinto swatted them away very easily. They were both locked in an even match. The only way to win was by using a better strategy than the oponent.

Pikkon gathered a huge amount of energy and prepared to shoot his thunderflash attack. Kalinto just seemed to be waiting for Pikkon to strike. Pikkon finally shot the powerful flame at kalinto. All that could be seen was kalinto's shadow wrapped up in fire. However, that shadow suddenly began to move forward, it was moving through the fire towards Pikkon. Once the shadow was close enough to Pikkon, two hands came out of the fire and grabbed Pikkon's wrists. Kalinto wide opened Pikkon's arms and struck his stomach with the end of his tail. Then, he wrapped his tail around Pikkon's neck and instead of squeazing, he took the chance to go behind Pikkon without letting him turn around.

Kalinto placed his hands on Pikkon's back and quickly gathered his remaining ki and struck a second huge explosion. Both of them were sent away and very badly damaged. Kalinto was the first to stand up, although it didn't take much for Pikkon to do the same.

Your fire was like fresh air to me- said Kalinto-. You can't beat me with that pityfull attack.

Then let's imporvise- said Pikkon as he charged against his oponent.

Pikkon approached quickly. As he was getting nearer, he prepared to launch a kick at kalinto. Kalinto foresaw this move and stepped aside and kicked Pikkon at one of his sides. Pikkon fell to the ground. Kalinto prepared a ki blast but Pikkon grabbed him by both of his arms. Then he jumped high in the air. With all his ki he flew up as high and as quickly as possible. Kalinto struck a double kneebutt and broke loose from Pikkon's grip.

Again Pikkon performed the thunderflash attack. This time, Kalinto moved faster through the flames towards Pikkon. Kalinto's figure came out of the fire and Pikkon inmediately dissapeared just to appear behind Kalinto. Kalinto inmediately turned around and received an uppercut to his chin. Kalinto was sent flying upwards till he hit the ceiling of the room.

He tricked me into walking through the fire- Kalinto thought to himself.

Both fighters descended back to the arena. There, they both shook hands as Kalinto wished luck to Pikkon on the final.

An amazing fight between Pikkon and Kalinto- the announcer called out-. An even match between tow great fighters that ended with a powerful uppercut that sent Kalinto crashing against the ceiling of the room. Tomorrow you will all witness the great final of this tournament between Goku from the north and Pikkon from the west. The same epic combat that took place in the final of our last tournament will now have a rematch. This time let's hope to see a winner instead of two losers.


	13. Bad loser

Dead warriors tournament

Chapter 13

The fighters from each galaxy returned to the zone of the planet where they trained. Goku was still recovering from the last fight he had been in. His partners bgena training without him, hoping that eventually the saiyan would join them.

You just go ahead and train- said Goku-. I need to get some rest. That's just it.

Come on- said Kaekin-. You can begin unleashing your fury against us.

Yeah- said Oli-. We don't even have to go easy on you. Come on just cheer up.

I'm okay- said Goku turning around-. I'm going off for a walk.

Goku started walking away from them, his partners stopped training to watch him dissappear in the distance.

He's definitely off to see Kreeka- whispered Oli into Ponn's ear

She'll surely cheer him up much better than we did- he answered.

As a matter of fact, Goku was heading off to the training zone where the south galaxy fighters spent their time. During his walk he reflected on his last fight and thought about how he could face Pikkon. Last time they had fought, Pikkon had shown to be superior to him, but he had managed to turn the fight due to his teleporting technique. This time, Pikkon was not going to be fooled again. His mind wandered around these thoughts over and over until a ki blast impacted on the ground an inch away form his feet.

Goku jumped backwards and looked up. There was Kreeka smiling. Apparently, she had also gone to see him. Goku smiled at the sight of his "lover". Kreeka rushed at him and hugged him.

I was just going to see you- said Kreeka-. How are you doing?

Just thinking- Goku said in a slightly depressing tone-. Guess I'm dissapointed about the way I won some of my fights.

Hey, we've through this already- she said hitting him on the shoulder-. You beat Cryfel fairly and so did you beat everyone else including me.

I guess I'm just dissapointed with myself.

I think I know what would cheer you up- she said smirking. All you need is to feel the thrill of a fight everyone loves. All you need is a spar with the beautiful, seductive me- she said getting into a fighting crouch.

I'm not so sure…- Goku was interrupted by Kreeka's fist swinging just by his face.

Goku inmediately retreated a few steps and got into his fighting stance. He was beginning to show that excitement typical of him every time he is about to begin fighting.

That's what I'm talking about big boy- Kreeka said when she saw the look on Goku's face-. Let's get it on.

Kreeka came at Goku with a rain of punches and kicks which Goku blocked easily. Goku then grabbed kreeka by the arm and tossed her away. Kreeka landed on her feet and then prepared to receive Goku's attacks. Goku threw punch after punch without hitting Kreeka. None of them was making an effort to hurt the other, they were just having fun.

Their friendly fight was suddenly interrupted by a growing ki that was amazingly powerful and very familiar. It was cryfel standing behind them, watching the whole fight. His face was possesed by anger and rage. His body was covered in black flames which he soon tossed at the sparring couple.

The flame moved too fast and none of them were ready for it. It first hit Kreeka, sending her flying away from the fight very badly hurt. Cryfel then shot another one at Goku, who was paralyzed at the sight of Cryfel's sneak attack at Kreeka. The flame sent Goku crashing into the hard ground landing right next to Kreeka, whose body was full of burns.

In a sudden outburst of power, Goku went super saiyan 2 and shot a quick ki blast at Cryfel, who was recharging his black fire. The blast hit Cryfel ant sent him away. Goku then stood up and saw Kreeka coughing blood while lying on the ground.

How does it feel to be attacked when you don't expect it?- Cryfel asked Goku.

This wasn't a fight you bastard- Goku said very angry-. And she was not your oponent. If she had been your oponent, you would never have hurt her like this.

Well you won because I trusted I had already beaten you. Now she's on the ground because she thought nothing bad could ever happen. Nothing out of plan would come out. Well now you know those things do come out.

I'm stronger than before asshole- Goku said filled with anger-. Every time I recover from a fight my power grows. Kaiokeeeeeeen!

Goku attacked at Cryfel who by then had already covered himself with the black fire. They fought a brutal battle until Goku began gaining superiority. He hit Cryfel countless times before he finally appeared just above the tattooed fighter and crashed his face into the ground holding him down with both hands.

As Cryfel struggled to lif his face from the ground, Goku pushed it down harder and harder. As his ki grew constantly, his eyebrows burnt away and his eyes became different.The growing kis attarcted other fighters who gathered round the scene to watch the clandestine fight. Fighters from the north and from the south helped Kreeka get up.

What happened?- asked the west Kaio when he saw his fighter and Goku having an illegal rematch.

He attacked us- answered Kreeka-. He couldn't stand losing so he attacked us without any warning.

Cryfel finally managed to kick Goku in the stomach with a great leg flexibility. He got up and began beating Goku up. None of the fighters interviened to stop this for they knew this was a personal fight for both of them, however this didn't stop most of them to cheer for Goku.

Goku finally blocked a couple of Cryfel's attacks. He then uppercutted him and sent him high up in the air. Goku increased his ki. A great energy field formed around him. Suddenly, the energy field began to shrink around Goku til finally the energy field's edge was over his skin.

-Is he tired?- asked Kaekin.

No- answered sharply the north Kaio-, his energy before was scattered all around him, he is focusing it on his body.

Goku finally let out a high register scream which even brought the Great Kaio as another espectator of the fight. Goku's hair then began to grow longer and longer till it fell down his back until his knee's height. He had turned super saiyan 3. He then looked up at Cryfel who stared at Goku's new form.

Goku flew up and they crossed fists once again. Goku gained advantage quickly, he carried the fight with effort, but still Cryfel wasn't able to land a single punch on him. Goku finally hammered Cryfel into the ground. Cryfel got up inmediately and tossed his black flames at him. Goku inmediately charged a kamehameha.

The two beams met each other in half way between the fighters. They both tried to push the other backwards, the push was even for a around half a minute until the kamehameha began overpowering the black flames until the powerful beam caught Cryfel in a massive explosion.

With a movement form his arm, the great kaio blew away the dust raised by the explosion. Cryfel was lying in a crater, too hurt to move. Goku regained normality and descended gently on the ground. The great Kaio approached and wih his finger called the west Kaio.

This fighter broke the rules of the tournament. He attacked other two fighters with the only purpose of revenge after losing in a perfectly legal battle. You understand?- the west Kaio nodded- Since he is under your supervision, you will personally take him back to Enma Sama where he will have his body removed and sent wherever he diserves to go. Just don't let him ever step a foot on my planet. Since Goku must be exhausted from this recent fight, I guess the final can be postponed for another day so he can rest.

All nodded at the great Kaio's words. The final had been postponed and Cryfel was to become a shapeless soul because he was a risk while he kept his body.


	14. The final begins

Dead warriors tournament

Chapter 14

Everything was finally set. The great final was about to begin. Everyone was in their position. Espectators, kaios, fighters. The day had finally come. Goku and Pikkon once again standing in the ring to decide who was the strongest dead warrior. Goku and Pikkon assumed their fighting stances.

Begin!- this time the singla was given by the great Kaio himself.

Both fighters rushed against each other. They met and began exchanging punches and kicks. Pikkon landed the first two blows on Goku, but inmediately Goku recovered from the hits and began taking the advantage. He landed several punches at Pikkon, when Pikkon finally tried to counter strike, Goku saw his guard low and struck his fist up Pikkon's face sending him flying away to the other corner of the ring.

Goku wasted no time and went super saiyan 2 inmediately. He didn't give Pikkon any chance to dodge him. He sprinted towards the green alien and moving much faster than Pikkon, Goku approached and disposed him of all his heavy training gear.

When Pikkon blinked again, he saw Goku in front of him carrying his heavy hat and overcoat. Pikkon smirked as Goku tossed the heavy clothes out of the ring.

Fine- Pikkon said-. If you want a quick fight you'll get one. I was getting bored from the warm up anyway.

Me too- said Goku with a happy expresion on his face-. Come on, give me your best.

Pikkon sprinted at Goku. Both of them were moving much faster and every blocked fist or kick caused much more pain than before. For a while none of them was able to land a single strike on his oponent. So they both umped backwards. Goku shot a ki blast at Pikkon, who flew up and began releasing a furious rain of ki blasts. Goku dodged them all as he flew towards Pikkon. Once he was close enough, his ki had a sudden burst.

Kaiokeeeeen!- he shouted as a red energy field formed arund him. He flew through the ki blast shower without getting hit by a single spark and was able to finally strike a well diserved kick at Pikkon. However, Pikkon inmediately reocvered and they both began to exchange punches and kicks once again. As Goku's kaioken faded, Pikkon slowly began gaining advantage as he jabbed Goku in the gut and then with a powerful hammer strike sent him crashing into the ring below them.

As Goku stood up again, he felt Pikkon's ki increasing at monstruous rates. When he looked up, he saw Pikkon finishing the moves to launch his Thunderflash attack. It was too late to try to dodge it. The flames were already forming in Pikkon's knuckles. Goku charged his ki, he knew he eventually had to learn how to defeat Pikkon's technique.

Thunderflash attack!- Pikkon screamed releasing the deadly fire.

Kaiokeeeen!- Goku's energy skyrocketed once again.

The flames grew closer to Goku. With a powerful warrior cry, Goku's energy field focused around him. The flames embrassed him. Pikkon continued shooting the fire until from the ring, Goku's energy suddenly expanded, scattering Pikkon's fire all around him. Goku sent a ki blast that travelled at an amazing speed and made a direct impact on the surprised Pikkon. Goku had learnt how to defeat the technique that had almost defeated him once.

It was Goku's turn now to test the power of his key attack against Pikkon.

Kame…hame…haaaa!- he released his powerful beam.

Pikkon began to glow in a yellow ki. He then flew to meet the beam in mid distance. Pikkon's ki seemed to protect him from the kamehameha as Pikkon pushed the beam back. Goku stopped shooting the beam. Pikkon then approached at an amazing speed. Goku prepared to receive Pikkon's attack. However, they were too many too fast. He could only see several green fists all around him. Some he could block, but most of them got through and made considerable damage.

Goku finally broke this cicle by jumping I his spot with both of his knees up. As he expected, he managed to deliver a powerful kneebutt at Pikkon. Right in his stomach to be precise. He then placed a small ki blast on the green alien's stomach. The small ki blast pushed Pikkon back into the air. Pikkon stopped his ascent and floated in his static spot. He once again began building up his ki and doing his thunderflash dance.

Goku was beginning to grow exhausted from the fight. He decided to wait for Pikkon to get his attack ready. He needed to wait till the right instant.

Thunderflash attack!- Pikkon screamed as he shot forward his beam of flames.

Goku took that as a signal and teleported right beside Pikkon. Goku was about to beat the crap out of him but then Pikkon suddenly opened his hands.

Thunder super nova!- he shouted.

This time, flames grew pout of Pikkon's entire body. All around him got trapped inside a huge ball of fire, including Goku, who was sent away by the explosion into one of the floating asteroids. Pikkon then charged at Goku and began a savage beating on the saiyan. Goku then had to gather all his reamining ki and focus it upon him.

Pikkon was thrown away by the energy released by Goku's transformation. Goku had turned super saiyan 3. Now the real fight was about to begin.

You may have had a power reserve, but I have my new tricks- said Pikkon staring at Goku's new form.

And I have already found a way to break them- answered back Goku-. Allow me to show you.


	15. The Champion

Dead warriors tournament

Chapter 15

Goku and Pikkon both knew that the upcoming moments would determine the winner of the fight. Goku seemed confident since his power had grown considerably. Pikkon instead was suspicious about what Goku had said about breaking his techniques. He decided to test Goku and give it a try with his thunderflash attack.

Thunderflash Attaaaack!- Pikkon screamed releasing the continuous flames at his oponent.

Goku just smirked as the flames came nearer him and finally wrapped him up completely. Through the fire, Goku's silouette remained standing in his very same position. The flames weren't affecting him. Pikkon saw this and stopped his attack. Once the flames were gone, Goku stood in the middle of a crater unharmed.

He copied my technique- Kalinto said after he saw Goku unharmed by Pikkon's fire.

What exactly does that consist of?- asked kreeka also amazed to see what Goku had just done.

Goku saw that the flames are almost unstoppable, so he just created a flow of wind with his ki all around him. The wind doesn't stop the flames, it only deviates them away. I knew this because I had fought an enemy with a similar technique when I was still alive. Goku learned it form me, although I never taught him.

Your fire can't hurt me- Goku told Pikkon-. Let's settle this the funnier way.

Goku then flew towards Pikkon at great speed. Pikkon flew to meet him in mid distance. They both met and kicks and punches began to come and go back and forth. They both struck a hit pretty often but still they continued punching and kicking as if they felt no pain. This vicious exchange of violence was interrupted with a powerful blow from Goku's knuckles into Pikkon's left (tube like) ear. This hit was followed by a sudden scream from the green fighter who retreated.

Goku stopped attacking as he saw Pikkon floating away form him holding his left ear that was spilling great amounts of blood. Goku then looked at his right fist. It was also covered in blood. Either the hit had been to strong or he had hit a sensitive part in Pikkon's body. Maybe even both. Goku looked at Pikkon who soon reassumed his fighting stance.

Goku then formed one ki ball in each of his hands and flew towards the green fighter. Pikkon let loose a ki blast towards the saiyan who swatted it away with just a kick. He was soon close enough for hand to hand combat. Pikkon threw several punches at Goku. The saiyan who was still holding the ki balls in his hands dodged some of them but eventually Pikkon managed to connect a kick at Goku's face.

Goku then released the ki ball in his left hand into Pikkon's right ear. The explosion sent the green alien flying away but still Pikkon soon turned around. That explosion hadn't hurt as bad as the previous punch in his other ear. Goku inmediately approached from above dodging several ki blasts thrown by Pikkon and released the second ki ball into Pikkon's back. The ki ball didn't explode, it pushed Pikkon down into the ring. Once Pikkon crashed into the floor of the ring, the ki blast exploded.

A huge cloud of smoke was formed. Before the dust could even dissipate, Goku descended into the cloud and continued the fight. Noises being made by the crashing of punches and kicks, and steps on the floor of the ring were heard by everyone present. Everyone watched with great attention as the smoke cleared away and revealed the two fighters locked in a continuous trade of blows.

Goku finally gained advantage with the help of three punches into Pikkon's stomach and an elbow to his green face. But Pikkon soon counter struck with a spinning back kick and a hammer hit at goku's back. Goku fell to his knees but before Pikkon could deliver a second hammer strike, Goku performed a chopping hit at each of Pikkon's knees.

Pikkon fell to his knees just in fornt of Goku, he lifted his face and faced the saiyan. Both fighters were on their knees. The fight was turning to be pretty brutal. They stared at each other for brief fractions of a second before Goku hit Pikkon in the face with the back of his fist. Pikkon fell backwards. Goku got up and leapt backwards.

-Kame…hame- he charged his beam as Pikkon tried to get up but his aching knees prevented him from dong it.- Haaaaaa!- The beam was released.

Pikkon hit the beam and swatted it away. But it soon came back towards him. He tried swatting it away once more but this time it was useless. The beam exploded as soon as it touched Pikkon's hand. The explosion blew Pikkon out of the arena. He landed between the espectators that were watching the fight from the safety of their seats in the arena.

Awesome!- the comentarist said- In an amazing and brutal fight Goku managed to defeat Pikkon once again this time he has proclaimed himself champion of the Dead Warriors Tournament.

The crowd went nuts in cheers, screams and claps. Goku regained normality and fell backwards to rest a little. He layed in the ring exhausted and beaten up. His foolish smile was present once again in his face.

The north Kaio and his team mates went over there to congratulate him. Oli picked him up and sat him on his shoulder. Every other fighter approached to congratulate him.

Nice done- Aqua told him.

Don't go around there stealing my moves any more- said Kalinto.

I'll be seeing you later- said Kreeka and tossed him a kiss.

The last to approach was indeed Pikkon. He was carried by his other two team mates on their shoulders. He was in a much worst state than Goku. He did manage to gather enough strength to reach out his hand and shake Goku's.

At least you look a lot tired- said Pikkon-. Great fight. I hope I can beat you in our next rematch which will surely happen.

We'll see when the moment comes- Goku answered-. By the way, do you have a problem with your left ear or something?

No, you just hit me too strong- answered Pikkon feeling somehow ashamed-. I lost my balance. Luckily we're dead, you could have killed me.

Amen- answered Goku.

A/N: So, that's it. It's finished. Please review and tell me how far you liked it or disliked it. I expect full criticism. Thanks for reading and reviewing, those who have.


End file.
